Kokoro: Cyborg Noodle Style
by Gorillazfan-102
Summary: This is a Oneshot that was inspired by A video I saw on Youtube. It made me think, "What would it be Like Of My OC Jacob created Cyborg Noodle instead of Murdoc?" Any who enjoy and tell me what you think.


**This is in No way Connected to any of my stories. This was inspired by a video I saw. Enjoy!**

There once Was A lonely golden haired Inventor who had no one to love or care for.

His name was Jacob and he was a very smart young man. But he was very lonely.

Jacob never used to be so lonely back when he was younger. He once had a girl who he looked after but, she passed away at age 14.  
He lived all by himself, constantly working in his lab while staring at the picture of the young girl he had saw as a sister, maybe even a daughter.

"Noodle." Jacob said to himself while staring at the picture of her.

After staring at the picture for so long, Jacob decided he would make himself someone to keep him company.

Jacob got out his tools and began working on his creation. After weeks of Research and development, he was finally finished.

Jacob stood back and stared at his creation. It was a robotic girl.

The robot had Dark purple hair and pale skin. She had the appearance of a young Japanese Girl, and she was dressed very casually. It was a perfect replica of Noodle, the girl that Jacob had cared for in the past.

"Time to wake up, love." Jacob pressed the button on his control and there was a whirring noise.

The robotic girl twitched and opened her eye's and looked up at her creator. Jacob smiled at her.

The robot stared back at him with an emotionless expression. Then she spoke.

"Hello." Her voice sounded exactly like Noodle's, Albeit a little auto-toned.

Jacob smiled a hugged the Robot. "Welcome back, love." For him, it was a Miracle.

_I was just a robot that was made_  
_By a smart and lonely scientist_  
_The result could only be called a "Miracle"_

Months had past since Cyborg Noodle was created. For once in a long time, Jacob was happy, Now that he wasn't so alone. He knew that she couldn't replace the real Noodle but he didn't care. He was just glad to have someone to love and care for.

However as time passed. Cyborg began to notice she couldn't feel any emotions. She felt that there was something missing inside of her. She told her Creator and he sighed.

"I know what it is, love." Jacob told Cyborg. "But it's a special Program that can't be made very easily." He walked over to her.

"What you're missing love, is a 'Heart'." Jacob placed his hand on Cyborg's head, as she stared back up at him with and emotionless expression.

_There was still something lacking in me_  
_Something that can't be made easily_  
_My creator said it was a "Heart"_  
_A special program_

The Young Golden haired Inventor, Jacob wanted to make Cyborg happy. He continued to work on making her a "Heart" until he passed away. Leaving Cyborg alone for a hundred years.

_Days turn to months, years have passed me by_  
_I'm all alone, with no one by my side _

Cyborg Noodle was now all alone in the old abandoned laboratory. She was hooked up to her cables wondering what happened to her creator. There was no one with her and she also wished that she had could feel emotions.

_All that is left is just to decide on a wish_

She also wanted to know who her creator was and why he did everything for her while trying to make her a "Heart."

_I want to know who that person was_  
_And why he did everything for me_  
_Toiling away working hard to make_  
_Me a "Heart" _

The young Cyborg unhooked herself from her Cables and walked over to the computer which contained all of Jacob's research. But when she pressed the button which turned on the computer, the screen said, **SENDING DATA**.  
Cyborg began to feel something inside of her like a feeling inside of her growing. She looked at the computer screen. It said, **DOWNLOAD COMPLETE PROGRAM START**. **  
**

Suddenly, Cyborg Noodle felt a huge feeling come over her. She felt tears stream down her face, but she didn't know why and they wouldn't stop falling. She then realized what it was. It was the "Heart." The one that her Creator Jacob had been making for her. After so long, she finally had her heart. It was strange but at the same time it was a Miracle.

_Now a miracle begins for me_  
_Working with incredible speed_  
_Why do my tears seem to fall_  
_So endlessly... _

Cyborg Noodle also noticed that she was trembling, but she didn't know why. She could also feel her heart beating very fast. She felt alive, because not only did she have her Very own "Heart." She also now had her very own Soul.

_And now why am I trembling like this?_  
_I can feel my "Heart" beating fast_  
_Is this what he made for me? My very own "Heart" and soul _

Cyborg was very Overjoyed and Happy now that she had her own heart. She feel all kinds of emotions. She could finally feel Happiness, Sadness and other types of feelings. She wondered how deep these emotions were within her.

_Mysteries, in my heart, in my heart, mysteries_  
_Now I can finally see what happiness means to me_  
_Mysteries, in my heart, in my heart, mysteries_  
_Now I can finally feel all of the sadness in me_  
_Mysteries, in my heart, in my heart, again_  
_How deep are these feelings inside of me?_

Cyborg suddenly began to see memories flash through her mind. Some of them were memories of her and her creator. But she also noticed that some of the Memories were of Jacob and the Real Noodle. Cyborg then began to understand why Jacob Created her. He didn't just create Cyborg to replace Noodle, He created her, because he wanted someone to love and Care for. He created her because he loves her.

Cyborg Smiled as tears streamed down her face and she began to sing.

**Cyborg Noodle:**_ Now I finally see why I was born_  
_The reason why you gave me a "Heart"_  
_All alone, brought in this world, I'm by myself_

But as Cyborg sang she began to see more memories of Her, Jacob and The real Noodle.

**Cyborg Noodle:**_ Yes, now on that day and at that time_  
_Memories fill up in my mind_  
_As my "Heart" takes in the pain and overflows_

_I can finally say_  
_Real and sincere words_  
_I dedicate this song to you_

_Thank you so much..._  
_For giving me the chance to live in this world with a "Heart"_  
_Thank you so much..._  
_For all the days that we have spent together_  
_Thank you so much..._  
_You gave me everything that I always needed and more_  
_Thank you so much..._  
_I'll sing for all eternity_  
_Thank you so much... _

It was indeed a miracle for the Young Robot. It was exactly that and nothing more. The Young cyborg sang out all her feelings.  
But the Miracle lasted for only a moment.

The heart was far too much for her body to bear. Unable to withstand that burden, The gears within her body came to an eternal halt. And she shutdown permanently.  
She was never to move again.

However, her face was filled with a smile so full of Joy, that she looked like a peaceful angel.

**Cyborg Noodle: ***Whisper*I love you...Jacob-kun...

**Tell me what you think I also need some more I deas for my story "She's More Than Just A Robot: The Sequel"**

**Leave me some Ideas in your reviews.**


End file.
